User blog:Carnotaurus walleri/Travel of Kings pt 1
A young Yutyrannus walk alone across a tundra during a snowstorm. The young dinosaur was no bigger than a small chicken, and he couldn't even lift a decent sized rock if he wanted to. He was starving, it had been days since he was separated from his pack. He had no idea where they were, how they were doing or even if they missed him at all. He just wanted to see them again, but he doubted he would. The storm began to die down, and he heard foots behind him. He looked behind, and saw a raptor. It was an achillobator, one of few raptors adapted to seasonal change. This one was white in color to blend in, and was somewhat smaller than a Utahraptor. It began walking slowly to the Yutyrannus, and cleared its throat before saying in a raspy voice "Hey little one, whatcha doin out here alone? You know something can eat you". His eyes began growing wider he started drooling. "I don't know where my family is" the young Yutyrannus said. Big mistake. "Is that so" the raptor asked, beginning to get into an attack position. Just as the Yutyrannus started backing up, he saw a tall figure in the darkness, but he couldn't make it out. As it got closer, he saw what it was. A terror bird. "Sorry, but I'm afraid the youngling is off the menu tonight" the terror bird said. The Yutyrannus got a better view of it now. A Kelenken. It stood at nine feet tall, and it looked much like a secretary bird, with white, gray and black feather crowns and wing tips, and red patches on the face. "Um, I wasn't gonna eat the fella, I swear" the raptor yelled. "Rule number one of the tundra, never trust raptors in bad weather" the terror bird said. "Okay, Yes, I was gonna eat the shrimp, but I gotta live too" the raptor said. The achillobator began tensing up, and showed his teeth, which weren't too impressive. "Leave, and the snow stays white" the Kelenken said. "The neck is that supposed to mean" the raptor asked in a confused tone. "I'll show you" the bird said before grabbing the raptor by the neck. He bit down hard, the blood staining the snow. The Phorusrhacid began biting down harder, And started shaking the raptor, staining the snow even more. "What is wrong with you" the Achillobator asked as it struggled to got free. However it got tired from getting swung around and struggling too much. The terror bird then threw the achillobator at a nearby tree, breaking its neck. "You should've listened" the Kelenken muttered while looking at the bloodied raptor carcass. The young Yutyrannus looked at the bloody raptor, and the stains before turning to face the bird. "What did you do" the young Yutyrannus asked. "I saved you. Raptors will be especially active, and the scavengers will be coming. If either of them were to see you, they'd already be all over you" the Kelenken said. "How can I stay alive" the Yutyrannus asked. "Just follow me, I know a place that works" the Bird said. As they walked, they talked for a little bit. "Do you have a name" the Kelenken asked the Yutyrannus. "No" he responded. "To make it easier to talk to you, I will give you one. How does 'Frostbite' sound to you" the terror bird said. "I like it" the Yutyrannus said. He now had a name, and it sounded like a cool one too. "What's you name" Frostbite asked to the one who had just named him. "Well, Frostbite, my name is Hammer. Those tundras were a favorite place of mine to go on walks" the Kelenken said. They continued until reaching a rocky area with many caves. They headed for a well lit one, which was to their left, and was the second one down. "This is where I live, and I guess you can stay here too" Hammer said. They walked in. There was a carcass, which looked like a Parasaurolophus. There was two other young tyrannosaurs playing, a gorgosaurus and an albino Albertosaurus. "Boys" Hammer called out to them. They looked over. "You will be getting an older brother, and his name is Frostbite" he said. Their eyes lit up with joy. "Cool" the albertosaur yelled. "Quiet. Shark likes his naps, and we should respect that" Hammer said. "The albertosaur is Cloud, and the Gorgosaur is Machete" Hammer said. "Alright, I am tired, we should probably go to sleep" Hamemer said. The two younger ones went to sleep quickly, and Frostbite looked around a little, trying to get familiar with his new home. There was an allosaurus skull on an oddly shaped rock, both were likely placed deliberately for display. There was also some carvings in the wall of a terror bird, presumably hammer, a Nanotyrannus, and a Therizinosaurus, all next to each other. Carvings of a Carnotaurus, a raptor, a dilophosaurus, and a creature he didn't recognize also decorated the wall. He then dozed off and went to sleep, feeling welcome here. Category:Blog posts